Femmates ft Marauders ft Wilifred
by Femmates
Summary: Okay... kijk naar de titel en wat is het eerste dat er bij je opkomt...? precies...!


**Jep, hoe kan het ook anders… nogmaals randomness!  
****Preesmie – Prema  
****Slof – Sophie  
****El – Emma Lou  
****En de marauders… hebben het er maar moeilijk mee…**

_Femmates ft. Marauders ft. Wilifred_

El: #grijp Sirius en rent ermee weg#

Preesmie: NEEEEEEEEE, IKKE SIRIUS! DAS DE BESTE!

El: Jij mag wormstaart!

Preesmie: #rent achter El aan en grijpt haar gestoorde ontsnapte gevangene#

Slof: #shrugs# #grijpt Remus en loopt een hokkie in#

El: OEW! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! Gaat tu snogge?

Slof: anders isset zielig voor Harry

Preesmie: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! #besluit nu dat de weerwolf ook sexy is en rent weer achter Slof aan#

El: #Heeft nu vrij spel met Sirius en jumpt een afgelegen schuurtje in#

Preesmie: DAT DACHT JE IK HEB SIRIUSJAH AL!

El: EG NIE!

Preesmie: #blijft in haar kast zitten met een angstige sirius#

El: Jij wilde da weerwolf!

Preesmie: NIET! IK WIL ZE ALLETWEE! EN JAMES DAN OOK MAAR!

Preesmie: JULIE MOGEN WORMSTAART DELEN

El: #hamerd hele kast naar de tering#

Preesmie: NEEEEEEEEEE! MIJN KAST

El: #heeft kast vermoord# Zulle we ze delen..? ye know... wij zijn met ze drieën.. zij oowk #smijt Peter een ravijn in#.. iedere dag ruilen... kan tog oowk

Preesmie: #grijpt de drie arme marauders en rent naar een afgelegen eiland...rént, ja# JAAH! en omdat ems met dit gahwelduge plan wkam, mag ze kiezen wie ze eerst wil

El: SIRIUS!

Preesmie: pruilt

Slof: Das zielig vopor harry, dan bestaat hij niet

Preesmie: dan neem ik remusje maar

Slof: IK NEEM REMUS

El: Drie meisjes schoppe heel hp door de war

Preesmie: TE LAAT! WHAHA IK HATTEM AL! IK IK IK IK IK REMUS MIJNES!

Slof: maar ik zat al in da hokkie te snogge

Preesmie: NIET! IK HATTEM DR UIT GESLEURD! JIJ ZAT EEN MUUR TE SNOGGEN

El: Dudettes!

Slof: een muur?

Preesmie: jjjaaaaahhhh een muur jah

El: Geen ruzie! Peace! RESPECT!

Preesmie: NEEE! MARAUDERS

-james, sirius en remus schuifelen bang naar achteren-

El: #vind gaar kaartje (aka the marauders map)# ow kijk! brandhouwd! #gooit in kampvuur (die er plotseling staat)#

Sirius: #GASP#

El: #ziet Sirius naar achter schuifelen en bind hem vast aan een boom#

James: #maakt vaag ongeidentificeerdgeluidje dat klikt als vogeltje dat wordt gewurgd

Preesmie: bindt zichzelf aan sirius aan de boom

El: #Kijkt vol geïrriteerd naar Preem en bind Sirius nu aan een andere boom vast#

Slof: #heeft geen zin in Randomness en probeert hopeloos de inlog-ding aan de praat te krijgen#

Preesmie: schuifelt mee en last zich permanent aan sirius

El: #vind het redelijk knap dat preem zichzelf los gekregen heeft van de boom# #heeft toch een oplossing voor het hele permanent aan Sirius gelast probleem# #rent weg# #komt even later

terug# ...sorry, moest ff naar de wc. Waar was ik? Owja! #houd triomfantelijk een stukje zeep omhoog en slaat Sirius op zijn hoofd#

Preesmie: WOT? NIET SIRIUS SLAAN #rent bezorgd naar sirius toe en neemt hem mee om te 'verzorgen'# jaah als in snoggen

Sirius: #trekt wenkbrauw op#...err... auw?

El: #Slaat nu Preem op haar hoofd met een extra frisse groene zeep# MUAHAHAHA! #grijpt Sirius terug en begint heel gat in de grond te graven waarin ze gaat zitten (met Sirius natuurlijk)#

Preesmie: #herinnert zich ineens dat ze zichzelf te PERMANENT aan haar liefje had vastgelast en komt er achter dat ze ineens een heel hap aarde in haar mond heeft omdat ems sirius op haar rug meeneemt onder de grond#

El: #Merkt dat Prema uit het niets is geplopt# ...ooit gehoord van pri-va-cy? g-tssss...

Preesmie: ALWAYS HEARD, NEVER CARED!

El: #wilt Preem bedreigen# #pakt Sirius toverstok en wijst op Preem# Ik heb hier een...takje! En ik ben niet bang hem te gebruiken!

Preesmie: #grijpt remus' toverstok uit zn zak, avada't iedereen behalve zichzelf, sirius en een random persoon genaamd Willfred, en snogt Sirius voor de rest van dr leven, terwijl ems dood naast remus mag liggen#

El: #besluit dat dood zijn oersaai is en staat op een hele zombie achtige manier op, bedenkt dan dat zombieachtig NIET cewl is en doet weer redelijk normaal (tuuuuurlijk... een femmate... normaal... NEVAH)# #ziet ene Willfred# ... #ziet Preem Sirius snoggen# #pakt het takje (aka Sirius toverstok) en slaat Preem op dr hoofd, waardoor ze knock out op de grond valt en Sirius eindelijk weer vrij kan ademen (voor even)#ow hoi Sirius... #verstopt snel een kapotte toverstok achter haar rug en grijnst 'lief', bespringt Sirius dan en snogged#

Preesmie: #barst in huilen uit en rent in het wilde weg rond, waarbij ze ineens tegen iemand opbotst OEMF! ziet dattet blaise is en begint te stralen# YÓ BLAISEY!

Blaise: #slik#

Preesmie: #glared nog 1 keer naar hulpeloze sirius, die emma aan het snoggen is voor ze zich met blaise in een snogsessie stort#

-Terwijl iedereen happily aan het snoggen is...of niet zo happily voor de slachtoffers van de femmates, is remus heel verdrietig herrezen uit de dood, samen met james-

-Peter heeft allang zelfmoord gepleegd...-

Preesmie weet zich heel even los te weken van blaise, lang genoeg om de weerwolf en de potter senior te koppelen aan parvati en padma patil ems, weetje nog, jij hebt peter allang gekillt, jij gooide hem het ravijn in

El: OWJA! #kijkt trots# IK HEB LILY EN JAMES GERED (of eigenlijk... verpest voor het leven)

Preesmie: besluit blaise niet langer te laten wachten en snogt er weer vrolijk op los

DAH END


End file.
